1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the construction of a convertible article which serves multiple functions. More specifically, the present invention provides for the construction of an article which functions as a hat, a bag and a halter top.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, convertible articles of this type have had limited usefulness for functions other than that of a hat or a bag, and have been difficult and complicated to convert between the intended uses. The design of these articles consisted essentially of a tubular type body, closed at one end, which formed the shape of the hat and the cavity of the bag. However, this design has little potential for other uses. These limitations are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,437 to Fishbaine and U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,802 to McCallum, in which the use is limited to a hat and a bag, and the conversion from one use to another is unnecessarily complex. Thus, it would be useful to have an article that is easily convertible to a hat and to a bag and which may also serve the further function of a halter top.